Bambú y Arroz
by mmys1918
Summary: Hubo alemanes, americanos, incluso algunos canadienses, pero ningún australiano.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

AU humano, Australia (Jett Kirkland), Vietnam (Nguyen Thi Lien).

* * *

 **De arroz y Bambú**

Ella no esperaba nada de él en realidad, era lo mismo de siempre, un hombre occidental que venía, pagaba, tomaba lo que quería de ella y se iba para nunca más volver.

Sin embargo, él se quedó, al menos por un tiempo.

El australiano había sido siempre débil por las chicas bonitas, y para él, aquella pobre vietnamita lo era.

Dijo que su nombre era Jett, que venía de Australia y que estaba aquí porque Vietnam era el destino más barato que encontró. Lien había aprendido a no creer nada de los que venían por una noche, pero Jett vino esa noche, y al día siguiente, y el día después de ese, Jett salió a caminar con ella y le permitió enseñarle la ciudad.

Jett decía que le gustaba el surf y que le encantaban los animales, contó también que tenía tres hermanos y que su padre vivía en Inglaterra, también dijo que uno de sus mayores logros fue comerse dos tarros enteros de Vegemite de una sola vez, por una apuesta que había hecho con uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Lien a cambio le contó de su pueblo, de las heridas de su infancia, de sus varios hermanos y de cómo había tenido que aprender algo de inglés no gracias a sus deseas de educación, sino de un trabajo poco digno que así lo requería. Le contó sobre la pobreza en el interior de Vietnam y de cómo, cuándo niña, había tenido que trabajar en los arrozales. Le enseño también sus quemaduras, que afeaban su piel, fruto de un accidente cuando era más joven.

A él no parecía importarle realmente, la miraba con sus ojos verdes que brillaban de curiosidad, algo de afecto, pero poco interés, Lien pensaba que Jett debía de haber visto o leído historias como la suya muchas veces en su país, exportadas para crear lastima y compasión en las sociedades occidentales.

Con él fue relativamente feliz, no parecía tener miedo de la ciudad de Hanói y de sus extrañezas, o de comer las cosas típicas de su país, que han espantado a más de un extranjero.

—Mi padre me entreno para sobrevivir comiendo cualquier cosa, y por cualquier cosa me refiero a lo que él cocinaba—Solía decir entre risas.

El australiano la amaba como ningún otro, era una fuerza de la naturaleza, insaciable y audaz. Jett era muy joven, poco más que un muchacho en un país exótico, obviamente esto debía de ser para él la mejor aventura de su vida.

—Nunca voy a dejarte—Prometió en el delirio que él creía era amor, con los bazos envueltos alrededor la delgada cintura de la vietnamita, los brazos fuertes y la piel caliente de un joven sintiéndose hombre, el ventilador de techo brindaba el sonido de fondo, mientras ejercía su función de espantar un poco el calor sofocante de la habitación.

—¿Nunca lo harás? — Pidió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

—No, nunca—Ella sabía que mentía, y tenía razón

—Nunca lo hagas, nunca ames otra— Pero eso no le impedía soñar.

Nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes, nunca ames a otra como me amaste a mí.

Lo inevitable tenía que pasar, Jett se fue al cabo de unas semanas, y ambos tuvieron el atrevimiento de ir juntos a despedirse al aeropuerto, él la abrazo con fuerza, le dijo que volvería, que lo esperara. Jett ardía de pasión y de confianza, cimentadas en la típica convicción de un veinteañero de que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y de su convencimiento momentáneo sobre algo duraría eternamente. Lien no era mucho mayor, pero ella ya sabía más.

Lo vio partir, supuso que de regreso a Australia, lejos de Vietnam y lejos de ella, lejos del arroz que había dicho de no le gustaba y de los parques con árboles de bambú en los que había puesto a prueba sus habilidades de fotógrafo.

Lo vio partir para nunca más volver, al menos no ha ella.

Mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de Hanói, sintió como la realidad la golpeaba de nuevo, el idilio con el amante occidental finalmente acabado. Pocas veces se había sentido tan sola.

De regreso en el bar donde trabajaba, varias de sus compañeras rieron de su ingenuidad, en Tailandia es peor, le comentó una de ellas. Lien se sentó detrás de la barra, a esperar la llegada de los clientes, pues se acercaba el anochecer.

Hubo alemanes, americanos, incluso algunos canadienses, ningún australiano. Después llegaron más, como es de suponer, pero ninguno de esos australianos era Jett Kirkland, no eran el muchacho que tenía tres hermanos y cuyo padre vivía en Inglaterra, no eran el de piel bronceada y ojos verdes, con una pequeña cicatriz en la nariz, ni el de gran sonrisa que brillaba aún más cuando contaba su gran victoria sobre aquellos tarros de Vegemite.

No eran Jett el australiano, muchacho aventurero como pocos, eran hombres extranjeros de negocios que se aburrían durante la noche y la buscan a ella. Hombres y no muchachos, responsables con jefes y familias, no viajeros en busca de emoción y recuerdos memorables.

Ya no habían abrazos mientras el ventilador de techo les hacía compañías, ni promesas infantiles de nunca abandonar al otro, solo estaba Nguyen Thi Lien, y su deseo de nunca haber abandonado los campos de arroz.


End file.
